


Falling For Your Eyes But They Don't Know Me Yet

by ghostboi



Series: The Learning Curve [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, J2, M/M, Mark's the douche ex in this one sorry but I needed a douche ex, Mild Angst, Party, Protective Jensen Ackles, drugged Jared, first time writing J2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen meets Jared at a party, when they're both trying to get away from everyone else.<br/>Who knew he could get so protective over a guy he doesn't even know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For Your Eyes But They Don't Know Me Yet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to be writing a paper, but ADHD like whoa today & I can't stay focused (on the paper). Wrote this one the other night while half-asleep, finished editing - kinda - just now. Whee, sleep deprivation.
> 
> Unbeta'd because all of my writing is unbeta'd. I LIKE TO LIVE DANGEROUSLY! (Just kidding, I'm just sleep deprived. Seriously, unbeta'd though).
> 
>  
> 
> [Title from Ed Shereen's "Kiss Me"]

He had been dragged to this party by his housemates. If there were two things Jensen hated, it was being dragged to frat parties he didn’t want to attend, and listening to his friends bitch about how he needed to get out more, do more, and attend frat parties he didn’t want to attend. He hated the bitching more than the frat parties (hated wasn’t quite accurate, he really just hated to make his friends sulk and pout like they did), so .. here he was. 

Hiding in a small library in the far corner of the frat house, attempting to avoid the drunken friend of a friend who kept trying to take her shirt off for him and the alcohol his friends kept shoving at him. 

Jensen liked to drink as much as the next guy, and he had had several beers already. He preferred to be functional, however, when on unfamiliar territory and around unfamiliar people. Sure, he knew some of the people here, but not all of them. Never could be too careful around people you didn’t know, right?

He was flipping through channels on a 32” television in the corner, when the door swung open suddenly. Jensen raised his green eyes to the newcomer as the guy shut the door behind him and leaned back against it with what he would surmise was a sigh of relief.

Hazel eyes met his own as the guy – tall, built and handsome – glanced in his direction.  
“Oh. Oh shit,” the voice was slightly slurred, “Sorry, didn’t know this room was occupied. I’ll go.” The man fumbled behind him for the doorknob, and Jensen smirked. 

“It’s fine. You’re fine. Stay.” 

“Yeah,” tall guy leaned his head back against the door, eyes closing, “Yeah, thanks. It’s loud out there.” 

“It is,” he agreed, running an assessing glance over the other. He was certain he had seen the man around campus, maybe even had a class with him. Several of his classes were large so he wasn’t certain, but the other looked familiar.

He watched as the other pushed away from the door, stumbled slightly. A frown touched the man’s features, brows furrowed, and he headed for the sofa on which Jensen was currently seated. He stumbled again, caught the back of the couch for support: he seemed to be more than a little intoxicated. 

Jensen watched in silence as the man managed to maneuver around the couch and seat himself on it. He heard the other mumbling beneath his breath, watched the way he rubbed at his temples. 

“You okay?” 

Startled hazel eyes met his, and the other man blinked at him.  
“I.. yeah,” the response sounded hesitant, “I.. don’t know. I think someone slipped something in my beer.” 

Jensen’s eyes narrowed at the man’s words, and he reassessed the other. The man glanced at him, shot him a sheepish smile, but he could see the nervousness beneath it. 

“Should..” the taller man tried to push himself to his feet, staggered slightly as he did, “Should go. I ..” His voice trailed off as he stared at the floor – Jensen would have laughed at the bewildered expression on the other’s features if the situation hadn’t been a serious one.

“Shit,” the quietly uttered curse wouldn’t have been audible if they had been out in the main rooms with the party going on around them. Hazel Eyes raised his head suddenly, eyes shifting around the library, and muttered, “Need to go or I’m not gonna make it home.” 

Jensen was on his feet in an instant as the other took two steps and nearly went down to one knee. He caught the taller man, hands beneath his elbows to support him,  
“Whoa there, big guy.”

“Jared,” that hazel gaze connected with his again, and Jensen felt his breath catch in his throat, “I’m Jared.”  
“Jensen,” he returned after a moment, supplying his own name and shifting his grip to more fully support the other, “You don’t seem to be doing too hot right now.”

“Turned my head for one second,” the man – Jared – muttered, flush touching his cheeks, “Just one second to say hello to someone, and he fuckin spiked my beer. What the fuck kinda person does that?” 

“An asshole,” Jensen answered with a slight smile; the other man was cute when his cheeks were red with embarrassment. He felt Jared leaned toward him slightly, before trying to stand straight again. The other grasped his upper arms for support as he swayed again.

“Holy shit,” Jared’s eyes focused on him again, “You have really nice arms.” 

He did chuckle aloud this time as he replied, “Uh, thanks.” 

Fingertips were tracing the contours of his muscled arms now, practically caressing, and he cleared his throat. He felt the other lean more heavily on him – he himself was practically sitting on the sofa’s arm now, using it as a sturdy surface to support them both – and asked,“You wanna sit down?” 

Instead of answering, Jared asked suddenly, “You this built all over?”

“I – ah, maybe? Should we get you home?”

“That an invitation?” the other man asked as he shot him a quick grin, and Jensen felt himself flush.

“That’s not what I –“ 

The taller man shifted suddenly, leaned into him and practically straddled his lap. His hands slid up Jensen’s arms and over his shoulders, thumbs tracing his collar bone on each side. Jensen shivered slightly, bit his bottom lip and tried to will his cock to behave itself as it twitched against his zipper.

He swallowed hard as Jared asked, his voice barely more than a breath against his ear, “Can I see? If you’re this built all over?”

“I’m not sure you’re sober enough for that,” Jensen’s voice was husky, eyes locked on the other man’s face. Those beautiful hazel eyes met his gaze again; his cock twitched as he saw the blown pupils, the parted lips. Alcohol, roofies or lust, Jensen wasn’t certain. He wasn’t certain that the other man could consent to anything at all at the moment, either. 

“Just a quick look,” Jared murmured, shifting against his lap, his grip on Jensen’s shoulders tightening a bit as he swayed where he sat. Jensen jerked slightly, startled, as Jared shifted still closer and he felt the other man’s erection pressing into his groin.

“Shit,” it was his turned to mutter aloud as his body involuntarily arched toward the other man, cock hardening. Another shiver wracked him as Jared’s fingers slid lower, brushed over his nipples through his shirt. Those large hands slid downward, fingers spread to brush over him, as Jared continued exploring. Moments later, the man’s hands were slipping beneath his shirt and tracing the lines of his bare stomach, causing Jensen to shiver again. 

Hot breath ghosted over his ear as Jared leaned into him, pressing himself close, and murmured, “Feel good, Jensen. Makes me hard to touch you.”

Jensen swallowed, trying to fight down his building need to grab this other man and kiss him senseless. His hands seemed to have minds of their own as they slipped around the other, rubbed down his back to urge him closer. The moan that escaped Jared’s throat as Jensen’s hands slipped down to his hips was beautiful: Jensen’s now-hard dick spurted precome at the sound, wetting his boxers.

“You can touch me,” the other breathed permission in his ear. He wasn’t certain if it could even be considered permission, given Jared’s state of mind at the moment. A low growl escaped his own throat as Jared rocked against him.

He raised his head to look at Jared’s face as the other whispered, “Fuck.” Those beautiful hazel eyes seemed to have trouble tracking him, kept slipping closed. 

“Where do you live?” Jensen reigned in his libido, forcefully took control of his lust, “I’ll give you a ride home. You’re not in any condition to do any of this right now.”

“I will,” the other pressed close again, lips against his ear. Jensen closed his eyes for a moment as Jared’s teeth grazed his earlobe and the man murmured, “I can. I’m in that condition.” Jensen chuckled at the incoherent words, and Jared shot him a drunken smile, “If –“  
Jared’s head fell forward, rested against Jensen’s shoulder for a second. The other jerked, raised his head to finish, “’f I go home, he knows where I live, he’ll –“ 

“Who?” Jensen leaned back slightly to look at Jared’s face. The other seemed to be only half-conscious now; in spite of that, Jensen saw anxiety in the other’s features, “The guy who slipped you a mickey?”

“Ex-boyfriend,” the taller man murmured, his full weight resting against Jensen now, “He’s.. fuck I’m so stupid. Fuck. I need to – should go home, lock the door.” His voice dropped to a whisper as he trailed his tongue along Jensen’s earlobe, “You’re fuckin hot, shit. I’m sorry, I just.. just wanna touch you.”

“You can touch me later,” Jensen promised, easing the other away and shifting so he could stand. He supported the other, waited until Jared found his feet, before asking gently, “Can you walk? Just a short walk to my car.”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

“Okay,” Jensen took the other by the elbow to guide him from the room, “Come on. I’m going to take you home.”

They made it out of the library and through party-goers without issue. Jared stumbled a few times but managed to keep his feet beneath him. They had just reached the frat house’s front door when someone near them called, 

“Jared!”

Both men turned their heads to look, and Jensen heard Jared whisper a ‘damn’ almost beneath his breath.

“Jared, baby, I’ve been looking for you,” the man who approached was your typical Insta-Douche (at least Jensen thought so). The grin he was wearing made Jensen want to roll his eyes: the way the other man was looking over Jared made Jensen want to punch him in the throat. 

“Piss off, Mark,” Jared’s reply was slurred but, surprisingly, firm.

“Now baby, don’t be like that..”

“You heard him, Mark,” Jensen stepped between the man and Jared, “Piss off.”

“Who the hell are you?” the man Jared had called Mark shot him a dismissive glance, “Fuck you. How about you get out of my way so I can talk to my boyfriend?”

“Ex,” Jensen barely caught the muttered word from the man behind him, glanced over his shoulder to see that Jared was barely maintaining consciousness.

“Come on, Jare,” Mark cajoled, shooting the taller man a leering smile, “I’ll take you home.”

“He said piss off.” 

Jensen met Mark’s glare with one of his own: after a few seconds, the other man looked away, anger creasing his brows. He felt Jared press against his back, and the other slipped a hand into his. Jensen didn’t question it, simply clasped hands with the other man.

Mark caught the action and looked from Jensen, to Jared, back to Jensen.  
“Oh, I see how it is,” he stepped back, voice raised to catch the attention of the other people partying around them (some of which were watching them already), “Slut found someone new to fuck his ass. You should know that the little bitch will spread his legs for anyone that crosses his path.”

Jensen didn’t need to turn his head to see that the words were hurting Jared; he could feel the other flinch. An unexpected fury rose up in him when he did glance back to find Jared staring at the ground, features bewildered and pained.

Jensen turned back to Mark as the other continued his rant,  
“That fucking slut –“

Jensen’s fist connecting with his mouth cut his words off abruptly and knocked him backward, to the floor. 

“—is my slut now.” Jensen finished, voice a growl as his eyes pinned Mark in place, “You fuck with him again and you’ll regret it.” He raised his angry green gaze to the group of people who were moving to help Mark to his feet; they froze as he warned, “Goes for anyone else, too. Anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , fucks with my boy here, and I mean so much as speaks one cross word to him or about him, and I _will_ fuck you up. I will find out, and I. Will. Fuck. You. Up.”

The room was silent as Jensen turned and, taking Jared’s elbow, guided him out the front door. A smirk touched his lips as cheers of “Go, J!” erupted behind them suddenly: his friends, of course. 

They were almost to Jensen’s car when Jared halted suddenly.  
“Didn’t have to do that,” the big man swayed on his feet, and Jensen grasped his arm more securely, “That – you – didn’t have to do that.”

“I know,” he urged the other forward, to a black Impala, “Wanted to do it.”

“Thanks,” the whispered word held so much gratitude that Jensen wanted to go back and kick the shit out of Mark the Insta-Douche.

His green gaze shifted to Jared as the other halted by the Impala. “Holy shit,” the man murmured, raising a hand to brush his fingers against the car’s hood, “This car is sexy.”

A full-blown grin crossed Jensen’s face as he unlocked the door, “I knew I liked you.”

Jensen helped Jared into the car’s passenger seat and buckled him in, ignoring the slurred protests of “Ikindoit.” He closed the door and moved around the to driver’s side. He slid behind the wheel and glanced over, to find that Jared was out cold. 

 

It was almost noon the next day when Jared woke. Jensen was lying in his bed, his tablet in one hand – Jared was pressed against him, clinging to his other arm - as he read over a chapter for one of his classes. He glanced over as the other man woke, caught the startled look on the other’s face. “Morning, sleepyhead,” he shot the other a smile as he turned his eyes back to the tablet.

“Wha-?” Jared glanced down, saw that he was clutching Jensen’s arm. He flushed, averted his gaze as he sat up, “Where -? Did I --? Did we --?”

“You passed out in the car,” Jensen laid the tablet on the side table as turned his focus to the confused man next to him, “so I didn’t get a chance to get your address. I brought you back here because, well, I wasn’t about to leave you at that party and I didn’t know where you lived. You – ah – didn’t want to let go when we got here and I tried to go sleep on the couch. You didn’t. We didn’t.” 

“Oh,” Jared shot him a sheepish, bashful glance that sent a stab of heat throughout Jensen, “I’m .. I’m sorry you, uh, had to deal with me. And.. and my ex. At that party. Shit. Shit, I’m so sorry..”

“Hey,” their eyes met as Jensen assured the other, “It’s not a problem.”

Jared raised a hand to chew on his thumbnail, his eyes on the bed’s comforter. He raised his eyes again suddenly as he said, “You.. you told him.. I was yours?” The other frowned for a moment, “Did that happen? It’s – foggy.”

“Yeah,” Jensen reached out to tug Jared’s thumb away from his mouth, “I told him that you’re mine.” He leaned in close, slowly to give the other man a chance to pull away, “I meant it.” He brushed his mouth against the other man’s, felt the other man inhale sharply. “You can tell me to piss off, of course,” he murmured against the other’s mouth, “We don’t even know each other.” His teeth caught the other man’s bottom lip and he nipped lightly at it before sucking it gently. The soft moan that escaped Jared’s throat sent a spike of lust straight to Jensen’s cock. He was tempted to press the other man back against the mattress and have his way with him: instead, he restrained himself, settled for exchanging heated kisses with the bigger man. 

They finally parted, and Jensen licked his lips, tasting the other on them. He smiled at the sight before him: the other man was panting for breath, pupils blown wide and lips parted. His smile turned into a pleased grin as the other man whispered,  
“I might .. might be okay with being yours.” 

“Good boy,” Jensen murmured – Jared’s breath hitched at those two simple words. He reached for the other, fingers brushing along his cheek before slipping into his hair and moving to the back of his head, and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so. I was trying to do an accurate portrayal of being roofied, hence confused/incoherent Jared, who ends up stumbling around and passing out. Because I've actually been roofied (in a galaxy a long time ago, far away) by some douche, but I don't remember much about it beyond being confused & wonky & passing out. Because.. well, drugged. ha (but not funny 'ha'. Upside to that horrid bit of sharing: my best friend was there, saw what was happening before the douche got me off to himself, and beat the hell out of him, basically rescuing me in the process. yay besties <3). Sooo if t'is too incoherent to read, apologies. ahem. 
> 
> 'Roofied', is that even spelled right?


End file.
